


pretty boy

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Feminization, Multi, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Minho, bottom seungmin, dom hyunjin, dom minho, seungmin skirt, sir and daddy kink, sub seungmin, switch hyunjin but not here, uhhhhhhhhhhh see y’all in hell??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hyunjin and minho can’t resist him
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 186





	pretty boy

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea one night at 3am and this was hastily written so sorry for the possible lack of details this was just in the spur of the moment

“what? did you think we weren’t going to catch you in your pretty little getup?” 

seungmin shivers at minho’s arrogant tone, feeling himself shrink in on the spot. minho was right; seungmin had dressed up all pretty in a crop top, skirt, thigh highs, and garters but he had no idea that he would be interrupted by none other than minho and hyunjin. 

he moans high and sweet when he feels hyunjin’s teeth graze the creamy skin of his thigh. he’s always been more sensitive there and no doubt hyunjin had taken note of that from their many affairs in the past. 

minho grabs his hair and presses their lips together greedily, nibbling on seungmin’s pretty pink lips and making the younger gasp as he slid his tongue inside his mouth. minho pulls off to attack seungmin’s neck and that’s when he says, “prep him real good, hyunjin.” 

hyunjin groans at the realisation of what minho’s planning to do. 

seungmin whimpers once he feels cold fingers prod at his entrance, “daddy —?” he cuts himself off with a loud whine at the first finger, legs kicking out from over-sensitivity and minho holds them still, hooking a finger under one of the garter and pulling it back and releasing it. the sharp pain against seungmin’s thigh makes him move a bit again. 

minho leans forward and lick seungmin’s cheek, “dumb baby can’t handle one finger up his pretty little hole, can he? well, i wonder how you’ll act with two cocks up your cunt, lovely.” and just as he says that, hyunjin slips in two more fingers. he knows that seungmin enjoys the slight pain that comes from anything they do and even if he hears a choked whimper, he knows that it isn’t an indicator to stop. 

minho gasps in arousal as he watched hyunjin stretch open the boy underneath them. he runs a hand from seungmin’s navel to his chest and kisses the exposed skin there, “such a good girl, taking sir’s fingers so well~” 

seungmin whines again at the praise, head falling to the side and against minho’s bicep. 

“fuck, it’s gonna be so hot to fuck minnie in his little outfit,” hyunjin groans, taking a moment to bite seungmin’s inner thigh. the boy yelps as minho hums in agreement, “our pretty princess is gonna look so gorgeous taking our cocks, isn’t he?” 

hyunjin can only move his fingers at a faster pace. 

* * *

after another half hour of prepping and teasing, seungmin’s shaking from arousal and he’s now on top of hyunjin, who’s rubbing his hands up and down his sides as a form of comfort. minho is in between both their legs, grabbing some of the lube that’s dripping from seungmin’s wide hole and wiping it on the sheets. 

“you’re so wet for us, baby. look at you, shaking like the little whore you are. are you a whore, lovely?” he smacks seungmin’s bruised thigh and the youngest gasps, “yes, daddy! i’m a whore for daddy and sir!” 

“oh my god he’s perfect.” hyunjin whispers from underneath him, pressing kisses all over his neck and shoulder. 

minho bites his lip, “get your dick in him before he starts begging.” 

“oh but you know that i love it when he begs.” 

“i love it, too but the others won’t be long. we have to be quick.” 

and so hyunjin guides seungmin onto his length, holding his thighs with his hands as minho slips into the tight, wet heat. seungmin nearly sobs at the feeling of being so, so filled up and when minho begins thrusting, he feels fresh tears leaving his eyes. 

hyunjin then moves and they both develop a rhythm. as hyunjin pulls out, minho thrusts in and so on. it’s a rhythm that leaves seungmin clutching the sheets and letting out choked up moans at every jab to his prostate. 

“fuck,” minho moans, “such a beautiful baby, aren’t you, minnie?” seungmin nods rapidly, mouth hanging open as pants escape him. underneath him, hyunjin thrusts harder and reaches to pinch one of his nipples, “so tight and wet... fuck minnie.” 

seungmin whimpers, looking at the ceiling with a fucked-out expression. 

at one particular thrust his skirt flips up, revealing his red erection that was leaking furiously at the tip. seungmin squeezes his eyes shut and nearly screams when minho takes his erection into his hand and begins pumping. 

“daddy, daddy,  daddy!”  seungmin sobs, shaking his head, “too close.. daddy —  please !” 

minho gives his cock a quick squeeze before speeding up his movements, “cum then, slut.” 

that’s all it takes for seungmin to spill onto his stomach and skirt, panting heavily with tears cascading down his face. it’s a pretty sight, one that drives minho to his own edge and as seungmin sporadically clenched around both his and hyunjin’s lengths, they both find themselves thrusting once, twice before spilling into the boy. 

seungmin squeezes his eyes shut again when he feels himself getting filled to the brim, a pathetic whine leaving his throat. 

minho pulls out first, kissing seungmin on his lips to distract him as hyunjin follows suit, letting both their cum flow out of his ass. 

when minho pulls away, hyunjin immediately replaces him and begins to sweetly kiss seungmin, running his fingers through his sweaty hair and running a gentle hand up and down his side. he carefully helps seungmin get rid of his crop top as minho comes back with a rag and water, looking a bit hurried. 

“i got a message from chan,” he says as he takes off seungmin’s skirt, “they’ll be back in five minutes.” he proceeds to clean seungmin, being careful with his sensitive entrance and gently cleans him out. he then takes off his thigh highs and garters, throwing them somewhere on the ground along with the rag. 

he crawls up and lies down next to seungmin, “hi baby.” he smiles, kissing his cheek. seungmin tiredly smiles back, “cuddles?” 

before he can blink, he has both men at either side, kissing him and whispering sweet nothings into his ears. hyunjin presses many kisses against his cheek and tells him how good he was for them and how he was such a good boy for his hyungs. the praises made him feel warm inside, and he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. 

“i love you,” he sleepily whispers. and the last thing he hears before he drifts off to sleep is minho’s “we love you too, angel.” 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah  
> sevngmi on twitter


End file.
